never will forget that night
by vampiregirl106
Summary: when yuuki wented her membery back but never got them becaues she saw something she did not like. her and crescent moon go to america so she can't remember but what if the cross academy come yuuki new school. please read and revie kaname & yuuki ruka hate
1. Chapter 1

Story 4 chapter 1

One night yuuki is sitting down on the steps of the cross academy. Thinking what to say to kaname about her forgetting past.

After 2hr of think she got up and started to walk up the stair over to the moon dorm.

Later 5min to the moon dorm

Kaname is sitting down at his desk when he heard a knock come to his door he look up and said come in ruka then the door open kaname please you have not drank my blood in a year please I scared you my loss cantor said ruka has she walk over to him. Kaname look up and her and sigh ok was all he said and lead over to her neck and started to drink her blood when he saw yuuki in the corner of his eye so he stop and look. He saw yuuki run out of the room to crescent moon room.

Yuuki pov

I start up the stair to kaname room when I saw ruka walk in side I walk over to the door very quickly and look inside and saw kaname drinking ruka blood I think then he look at me. So I run to crescent moon room see to see if she can leave and I hope she can open up before kaname come.

Then Crescent moon open her door, come on I needed to talk to you but I do not Want to do it here can we please leave I said to her she look at me and nodded walk in again and come out with her coat on and I grad her hand and started to run because well kaname was behind us. I started to cry but I held them back I look down and knew that I had my car keys on me so I took it out and had crescent moon jump in the front seat has I run around the car to the driver seat I look up and saw kaname in his window looking down at me.

I got in the car and started it then look back at kaname window but he was not there then I look at the stair and saw aido, kain, and kaname running to the car.

Normal pov

Yuuki drove off yuuki look at crescent moon and said I saw kaname and ruka together again and I can't listen to kaname anymore do you have family around. I look at her and said no but we can go to America because my human family live there. Yuuki look at me and said yea that will work.

2 days later

Crescent moon and yuuki walk off the plane in Rhode Island. Yuuki hand me the phone and said call them please so I did.

Yuuki meet my family and became a yuuki Wilkinson.

Back at the academy

Kaname why was yuuki going to the moon dorm without letting me know said the chairman because she went to remember her past and ask me to help her but I said only of you become my lover. So I think she was coming to let me know and saw me with ruka.

Zero came in and said doing what you knew yuuki love you and you still were alone with ruka god you are stupid

Kaname look at him and then back at the chairman. The chairman look down and said will if crescent moon left to then yuuki will be safe and I hope they will come back to us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1 Year later

Yuuki walk to school with jen, crescent moon and jarrod her family. When they got to the school we see a bus that said cross academy on the side yuuki look at me I look at her and we both said oh no.

Jen and jarrod said do not worries they are only stay until next week so do not worry. Me and yuuki said oh no again then started to walk in to the school and over to our friend they look at me and said crescent moon look at the boys in the white uniforms they are so hot.

I turn and saw aido, kain, and kaname walk our way when I yell yuuki we go to get to class everyone look at me has yuuki and I started to off to class when look back I saw zero, the night class and the day class look at yuuki and me.

1st period sic with Mr. Nason

Me and yuuki sat in the front row like always when Jen and Jarrod came in and said 7 of the student from the academy are heading this way and then seat down.

2min later the kaname, aido, kain, Ichijo, seiren, zero, yori walk in to the classroom kaname look at the teacher who was sitting down on is deck and said is this Mr. nason classroom he look up and said yes it is. I look at kaname and said long time no see how have you been kaname and other.

Mr. Nason look at me and said crescent moon do not say that to them. Yori look at me and say crescent moon what did you do to yuuki we have not seen her then yori was cut off when a boy walk in and said Mr. Nason can I please give yuuki her birthday gift. The teacher nodded and income Jordan walks over to yuuki and kisses her on the lip and said happy birthday my angle I look at kaname who was mad as hell.

When sic was over jen and jarrod walk over to me and said crescent moon how do you know that boy I look at her and said I know him because he my vampire bother.

So we had 5 min's before getting to our other next class so me and yuuki walk all the way when our boyfriend Zack (my boyfriend) said hi baby what new I look up and said nothing I can take the people from and before I could finish ruka ran down the stair grab yuuki and said get yuuki away from my kaname I look at her and said get your hands off yuuki I look at yuuki oh look me then my boyfriend that look scare for of. Ruka said now.

2nd period reading 180

Yuuki and I walk in to reading180 when Kim my other friend ran over to me and said crescent moon we have new student in our class I look and said kaname and the night class along with yori and zero.

Kim look and start to make me laugh because she was saying funny joke well half way thru the class the chairman walk in and said do not mine me I'm only here to cheek on the night class. I look over my shoulder and said they are fine only if I do not kill ruka right yuuki. Yuuki nodded and the chairman look at us and said oh my gosh that can be you yuuki and crescent moon I look at him and nodded before he could hug me but rido walk in to the classroom, walk over to yuuki and said this is only for you my yuuki and yes I do love you more then and before he could finish I threw him across the room I said rido try nothing you know she has a boyfriend after what she saw last year never come here her again do you understand that. k was what rido said before walking out the door Kim run over to me and said crescent moon tell me what happen last year will the teacher look at me and said no crescent moon tell everyone I look at yuuki who nodded. I started the story.

(Crescent moon story of last year)

Last year on this day yuuki was going to tell kaname how she feel about him well I knew she was in love with him so I protect her from any that were that harm her. Will back on with the story.

Yuuki walk over to kaname do and saw him kissing some other girl and well yuuki came to me and well we came here so she can get her mine off of things back at the cross academy

(In the classroom again)

Yuuki got up and walk over to me and said I was so in love with kaname that I could die for him but knowing that him in love with so one eels it makes it easy for me to forgetter that night.

(Back In the story yuuki story from when she got the Fitch high school)

When I got to this school everyone made me feel like family but after leaving that academy I feel like there no harm or anything here at this school.

Kaname look at yuuki who get you out Artemis rod and hide ruka in the head. Yuuki look at her and said in a 1000s year will I ever stop loving kaname-onii-sama thanks to crescent moon I can remember everything. look at yuuki who started to cry, I ran over to her jen, jarrod ran in to the classroom we both hug her I look at her and sorry yuuki maybe it was not a good idea to tell you your past with kaname, me and our parents.

Goes when I said parents in come…………


	3. Chapter 3

Story 4 chapter 3

Goes when I said parents in come juuir and haruka. I turn and said no way rido kill you two how in the hell did you live the attacks. Juuir giggle a little and said my dear crescent moon you may think that but remember what your mom told you, that if it not your time then you might come back alive and like your old self well then to god and Satan they let us live again. Gust then the bell rang and everyone left me and yuuki ran up the stair to our next class.  
3rd period math

When yuuki and I got in to the class room our boyfriend were sitting down at the deck we always us when we have that class. Yuuki sat next to Jordan (her boyfriend), as I sat next to my boyfriend Zack.

When kaname walk in with juuir and haruka, yuuki saw them she looks at her man and kisses him.

Juuir, haruka and kaname both look mad then my man said yuuki crescent moon there going to be a party at my house and I went you two to come, I look at yuuki and said we can do that right yuuki she look at me and nodded then in came the chairman he said the teacher told me that there will be no class today so you can do whatever you like and when the chairman left yuuki got on top of the deck and said ok then party our ass off everyone, gust then everyone got on their deck and said yea but for kaname, juuir, haruka and the night class they sat there looking at yuuki.

Wow yuuki look happy but why here why not at the cross academy with me kaname trough's has he look at yuuki smile.

Then when yuuki sat down her boyfriend kisses her and said the party is for you. Juuir and haruka look at kaname and said kaname remember when yuuki birthday was. Kaname look at her and said November 12. Why do you ask mom juuir look at the bound and said they today.

About 3 min's after juuir said that 5 lever E jump in threw the window and over to yuuki and me they see me and yuuki nodded and start laughing has the lever E bow and left yuuki turn back to her boyfriend and said well that means I will be marry you then right. He looks at yuuki with a sad smile and nodded.

I look at him and started to read his mine and he was thinking.

(Jordan through)

Oh man I do not went to marry a vampire even threw her hot but still I do not want to be with her forever.

(Jordan through end)

Look if you do not want to be with yuuki then fine but yuuki does have to marry someone before the next blue moon because if not she will die that the only thing that will happen is ten I stop look at kaname and the other look down and finish she will die. Jordan looks at me and knew I was scared for her life and said I will never do that to her I love her.

Will everyone did have a party in the class room until 2nd lunch bell rang yuuki me and our boyfriend started to walk to the cafeteria over to our friend and start talking about the party tonight. Kaname look over a ruka and said walk by crescent moon and see at they are talking about. Ruka look at him and said no. kaname look at her and then she got up, walk over to yuuki and me.

Yuuki look at me and said crescent moon look ruka walk over this way I look over at ruka when jen walk over to us and said crescent moon let me know if se dose something to you and yuuki because I will hurt her I nodded and jen walk away.

Ruka walk past yuuki and me, I look at her and said do you have a reason why you are walking by us.

Jen, jarrod walk over to me and jarrod said yea because sense you got here all you do is walk by my sister thinking that you are all that but really you are not. Then jen said yuuki ran away from the academy because she did not like the man she love was drinking your blood whatever we do not went to see your ugly face anywhere near our sister again . I turn and walk over to the night class and said juuir, haruka you let yuuki go when she was 5 now you when her to be with kaname now, will she worded of be with him if he never drank ruka blood then yea yuuki worded of be with him but noooooo he had to drink her blood. I turn and said ok let got back to class yuuki.

For the rest of the day kaname and the night class did nothing but watch yuuki be happy with her new life.

4th period health class

Yuuki sat behind me next to kaname has I sat next to Kim. Yuuki look at kaname and said sorry crescent moon get mad around ruka scene well last year and before yuuki could finish in walk Joanne (our mom) she walk over to yuuki and handed yuuki her yuuki her baby girl (sorry people I did not put is in the 2nd chapter but it came to me now) yuuki look at my mom and said but not know I have class, I turn and said yuuki give my her, yuuki handed me Luna heart cross kaname look at both yuuki then me, when the health teacher came in she look at me and said crescent moon what did I did I say about baby's in my class. I look at her and said but teacher my mom has to go to work and I told her I can have the kid for the rest of the day until she gets home tonight. Will then the teacher let me keep Luna in the class room has long has she good.

All threw health Luna was good she gust lap last period away.

2:07

Everyone left school and went home but jen, jarrod, yuuki and me stay because well, we wanted to tell everyone at the cross academy, jen spoke first I know everyone miss yuuki but yuuki made her chose to come here with crescent moon.

Then jarrod spoke I know everyone here think my baby sister toke yuuki away from the man she love but someone eels did. Jarrod walk over to ruka and kick her. Yuuki and I sat on the stage. I said jarrod stop she a vampire and thing you can do will kill her unless you have a hunter weapon. Yuuki look at him and said jarrod I'm happy that you and your family is protecting me but I do not need it. I have my past back and. Before yuuki could finish Luna started to cry. Kaname get up from his seat and said yuuki how old is the baby. Yuuki look at him and said all most 2 years old why.

How did it happen ask zero yuuki look at me and said when I got here I went to a bar. Then I came in yuuki got drunk off vodka and sleep with a man she did not know. Jen look at me and said I was not happy and I wanted to kill someone.

Yuuki got off the stage and said jen, jarrod and crescent moon we got to get home so I can get ready for my party I look at yuuki and said I hope there will be no drinking tonight yuuki. She looks at me and smile.

When yuuki got outside she broke down crying I look at her and said yuuki you can still tell kaname that you love him about he can do whatever he wants to do k.

Yuuki look at me and nods then got up we got home, got ready for the party what yuuki did not knew was I invited everyone from the cross academy.


	4. the remebers song

Chapter 4

6:30

Yuuki got in the diver seat crescent moon got in the seat next to yuuki, jen and jarrod got in the back.  
When they got to the party yuuki saw everyone from the cross academy but the chairman. Yuuki looks at me and then over to kaname. She walk over to him and said never will I ever be with you again onii-sama and leave me alone because I know you drink ruka blood. Did you forget that you drank her blood on this day the day I was born has a vampire and you never know how hard it was for me to forget this day but now looking at you it make me sick. She turns to her boyfriend who looks at her and walks over to him. Yuuki kiss him on the lips and said this is the man I love now onii-sama so go back to the academy.

Kaname look at yuuki when jen handed yuuki s cup. I turn to yuuki and said yuuki put the cup of vodka down now. Ohhh some on crescent moon please I need it wined yuuki well too bad it will kill your life line if you keep on doing it.

The night class stay at the party went they see yuuki walking up the stair with her boyfriend well they think. So everyone in the night class go looking for kaname to tell him but they did not find him but they did fine Jordon yuuki boyfriend so they knew yuuki matte with kaname. So they go and look for me. When they did aido ask crescent moon did yuuki drink too much tonight? I do not know why? I ask aido ruka because we saw yuuki walk up the stair with kaname we all think. I look at jen who was starting to walk away and I said jen did you give yuuki vodka again. Yea because she look very stress out by have that bitch in her place again.

That bitch is ruka and jen yuuki needs to stop and before I could finish is when I was yuuki run down the stair and over to me and said crescent moon lever E are doming crescent moon I nodded my head. Yuuki and I walk outside to see rido and his lever E's I attack rido has yuuki attack his servant.

After 2 hour of fighting yuuki and I won we walk back in to the house everyone but the jen, jarrod, kaname and the night class were still partying kaname walk over to yuuki but she walk away. Again jen gave yuuki vodka and I allowed it.

Kim and zack came over to us and ask yuuki do you think you can sing for us please. Yuuki look at her and said ok but with I look at you and crescent moon I went to two to come up ok. Ok Kim and I said back.

Yuuki said this is for the man I first fall for. Bad romance by lady gaga

Yuuki went up in front of everyone and said dose anyone want me to sing bad romance from lady gaga everyone look at her and yell yes. Yuuki look me and I nodded I got up in front of everyone and said there will be three songs.

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance**

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leather studded kiss in the scene  
And I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

I want your psycho  
Your vertical stick  
Want you in my room  
When your baby is sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want a bad,your bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
.com/bad_romance_lyrics_lady_  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy  
Walk walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Imma Freak bitch baby

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

(The Same But In French)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving  
and all your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

The night class looks at kaname to see his refashion to the song but they see his love it.

I strode next to yuuki and said the next one is I do not hook up

Yuuki

Oh sweetheart put the bottle down  
You got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure you found it  
Slow motion sparks  
You caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys  
Oh yes they will  
They don't wanna define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold fee

Me and Kim

Oh no I do not hook up, up  
I got slow  
So if you want me  
I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand  
And your heart on your sleeve  
Oh no I do not hook up, up  
I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To say ... Goodnight

Yuuki

I can't cook no but I can clean  
Up the mess she left  
Lay your head down and feel the beat  
As I kiss your forehead  
This may not last  
But this is now  
So love the one you're with  
You want a chase  
But you're chasing your tail  
A quick fix won't ever get you well

Kim, yuuki and I

Oh sweetheart put the bottle down  
'Cause you don't wanna miss out

Yuuki walk over to kaname

Kim walks over to Jordan

Crescent moon walks over to zack and when we get to them we both kiss them on the lips.

Kaname look at yuuki when she was done and said nothing

Yuuki got back on the stage and said ok this one is for the man who broke my heart

Because of you

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

..

Everyone clap their hands when yuuki was don kaname look at her and knew that song was about him….


End file.
